


Love you, too.

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blushing Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shy Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas Day, and both of them were sitting in front of their little Christmas tree, exchanging gifts. Well, it was more like Levi was giving Eren his present since the 25th was Levi’s birthday as well and the raven had emphatically prohibited him from giving him more than one present, at which Eren had pouted but accepted the rule reluctantly. Or rather: officially.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Or: Eren gives Levi his virginity as a present, although he's pretty shy and embarrassed about it.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtakuEren_LuvU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/gifts).



> Where the fuck do those 4k words come from? I swear this was only supposed to have 1k ^^"
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the prompt @OtakuEren_LuvU ;D I never wrote shy characters during sex, so I hope it's to your liking :3

Eren was very sure his heart wasn’t supposed to beat so fast as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had thought about it often, but didn’t had the confidence to go into a store and buy some pairs of thigh highs, until today. Although it was still extremely embarrassing as the cashier had asked him if this was a present for his girlfriend since Christmas was coming up pretty soon. The worst part was though that he had blushed furiously and stammered “Um, y-yeah, kind of…” But the cashier just nodded with a small smile on her face, handed him his goods and wished him “good luck with seducing him!” At that, Eren had turned fifty shades darker and thanked her politely, and then hurried out of the store. Immediately after he was home and made sure Levi wasn’t in their apartment, he had disappeared into their bedroom and tried them on, along with the black lace panties his boyfriend had bought him some weeks ago. Levi had watched with a smirk as Eren unpacked them and flushed in a deep shade of red, but despite the fact it was female’s clothing, he couldn’t wait to try them on. Girls were also wearing oversized sweaters like guys do, so what was the big deal? 

After a long look into the mirror, Eren decided he was pretty embarrassed about finding it so incredibly cute, but he still liked it. Suddenly, loud sounds were coming from the front door. “I’m home!”

Oh fuck, what was Levi already doing here? He wasn’t supposed to be here till five p.m.! “Welcome home!”, Eren shouted back so Levi wouldn’t worry why his boyfriend didn’t answer. His heart felt like it was doing a rollercoaster ride as he quickly slid off first his thigh highs and then put on his discarded skinny jeans which were still lying on the floor. Panicking, he stuffed his newly bought clothes back into the bag and hid that in his closet before joining his boyfriend in the kitchen.

\---

It was Christmas Day, and both of them were sitting in front of their little Christmas tree, exchanging gifts. Well, it was more like Levi was giving Eren his present since the 25th was Levi’s birthday as well and the raven had emphatically prohibited him from giving him more than one present, at which Eren had pouted but accepted the rule reluctantly. Or rather: officially. They have been together since March, but because Eren was rather timid even with people he trusted and was familiar with, they had fooled around a bit but still didn’t have gone all the way yet. Levi didn’t mind it or at least didn’t let it show. Every time Eren had voiced his thoughts when he was particularly uncertain about his life choices, Levi had made clear that he loved him and was perfectly fine with waiting as long as he could be with Eren. After that, the brunet couldn’t help but say those three little words back, although he was blushing like mad and his gaze had flickered anywhere but Levi’s eyes until his boyfriend had cupped his cheeks and pressed his lips on his, kissing him sweet and lovingly.

Now, after weeks of asking himself if he was really sure about this, Eren thought it was the perfect day for finally becoming one with his boyfriend. He was really nervous and almost let the self-made cake for Levi’s birthday drop on the way to their bed this morning, but his boyfriend had thought his nervousness was due to being excited for another reason, not because Eren mentally prepared himself for going all the way with his love.

The brunet unpacked his present under Levi’s hopeful gaze, and gasped audibly as he held [three wonderful crop tops](http://www.polyvore.com/eren/set?id=184474084) in his hands, one knitted and long-sleeved, the others short-sleeved and incredibly cute, too. Enthusiastically, he flung his arms around his boyfriends neck and pecked him all over his face. “Thank you thank you thank you! These are so adorable!”, he smiled broadly at Levi, who smiled right back at him. “I knew you would like them.”

“Huh? How so?”

‘Goddamnit he’s so adorable’, Levi thought as he saw Eren tilting his head in confusion. “Because you stared at them as we passed the shop last week in the mall. I bought them while you were gone to search for those wish bracelets.”

Eren blushed as he remembered, simply because it wasn’t wish bracelets he was looking for at that time but thigh highs. That reminded him… “Ahh, right.” He pecked his boyfriend on the nose and stood up, much to Levi’s amazement. “What are you up to?”

Eren giggled at Levi’s expression. “Well, I have to try them on after all! I’ll just need a minute.” With that, he disappeared from the living room and went into their bedroom to change. After taking off all his clothing and lying it over the back of a chair, he quickly slid in the panties, his favorite white skirt and the knitted, grey thigh highs he had bought. The light blue crop top fit his whole attire perfectly.

“Follow your heart, huh?”, he muttered, smiling lopsided as he read the inscription of the shirt. His gaze wandered upwards until he eyed at his own face. Eren realized that he looked kind of nervous as he noticed himself chewing on his lower lip, so he released it and ran his hands through his hair, groaning. Why was he so self-conscious? He loved Levi, and Levi loved him. Everything’s going to be alright.

Alarmed by the noise coming from their bedroom, Levi knocked on the door, not wanting to embarrass the brunet by barging in. “Everything okay, Eren?”

Said person’s heart did a jump as realization what he was about to do hit him. “Yeah, everything’s fine”, he said, rather trying to soothe his own nerves than responding to Levi. He gulped, glancing at himself in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was fitting correctly before going three shaky steps to the door and opening it just so he could peak through the crack. 

Levi smiled at him lovingly, although a thin eyebrow was raised as he noticed Eren won’t come out of the room at the moment.

“Actually, I lied”, Eren laughed, almost sheepishly because he was so nervous and his heart didn’t let him be, beating like he was about to be murdered by a giant. 

Levi’s face fell. “You don’t like it?”

“What? Oh no, nononono, I didn’t mean your presents! They’re wonderful!”, he hastily reassured, opening the door a bit wider so Levi could see he was indeed wearing one of the shirts. “No, I lied about …that you only get one present from me”, he muttered, a light blush already staining his cheeks. 

“Eren you know I said-“

“Yes, I know. Will you accept it nonetheless?”

Levi seemed to hesitate, but in the end he couldn’t stay true to his principles as he saw his boyfriend’s puppy eyes. “Alright”, he sighed with a small smile.

Eren unconsciously bit his lip once again, not noticing the way Levi was eyeing him as he did so. “You promise you won’t say anything mean?”

“Of course not, love.”

Eren nodded, blushing at the pet name and the situation as he finally opened the door all the way. Levi looked at his eyes for another second or two before Eren broke the eye contact and the raven’s gaze wandered downwards, taking in Eren’s flat stomach, the patch of skin between the skirt and his adorable thigh highs, his whole outfit altogether. How could his boyfriend be so cute and hot at the same time?

Only when Eren spluttered and his face darkened another shade, Levi realized he had accidently said that out loud.

He made a step forwards, lying one arm around his boyfriend’s waist and the other around his neck, tugging Eren closer to him so their bodies were flush against each other and Eren couldn’t help but look at Levi’s eyes.

“I’m just making sure”, Levi murmured and let his fingers from the around the brunet’s waist slip under the fabric of the crop top, wandering up and down his spine with light and gentle touches, “that you don’t feel obligated to do so just because it’s Christmas and my birthday or whatever.”

“N-no, it’s not because of that. I…I’m ready. I was ready since some days…a week or two maybe, but I didn’t had the courage to bring it up”, Eren confessed, looking into Levi’s eyes and searching for rejection or accusation but finding nothing than love and adoration. It made his heart melt as he saw that, and he pressed a loving, long kiss on the lips of his stunned boyfriend who immediately started kissing him back. As they moved against each other, Eren’s lips tingled every time Levi shortly pulled back just to attack his mouth once again. Not only his cheeks, but his whole body felt warm as the older male clearly took control of the kiss, tightening his arms around Eren and pressing him closer to himself. The brunet felt his breath cut short, and reluctantly pulled back to inhale sweet, fresh air just for his lips to be captured by Levi once again. Eren felt his knees go weak, even more as Levi first let his fingernails softly trail down his spine, making him shiver and moan quietly, but the sound was swallowed by the raven’s mouth, much to his regret.

It was only when Levi went below the waistband and squeezed one of Eren’s round cheeks that his legs failed to hold him up anymore, letting out a loud moan that echoed through the ears of both of them even when the actual noise already died down. Levi through had supported him with steadiness by lifting him up, turning around and pressing him against the closed door. He smirked with satisfaction as Eren immediately crossed his legs behind his waist to hold himself up, his arms securely wrapped around Levi’s neck and shoulders. Eren watched with a mix of shyness and elation as his boyfriend’s gaze rested on the exposed skin on his waist and thighs, Levi’s hand still roaming over the soft flesh of Eren’s butt, feeling the fabric and humming contently as he realized Eren was wearing the panties he had given him. Levi gave it another good squeeze at this realization, not failing to make Eren gasp at the sensation and unconsciously rutting his hips up so their erections were pressing against each other, although there was still the wall of clothing between them. Irritated, Levi’s made a low noise in his throat and let his hand wander towards tan thighs, pushing the skirt upwards to reveal Eren’s smooth, clean-shaven skin and the laced fabric. The raven was afflicted with a wave of arousal as he saw the bulge and its clear outlines against the panties, pressing himself against his boyfriend’s body. Both were letting out breathy moans, Eren’s was actually louder yet he muffled it with pressing his mouth against his upper arm, a bright blush covering his face. Warmth spread in Levi’s chest as he saw him shy like this, too embarrassed to _not_ hide the sounds that were leaving his mouth. The raven leaned down, his lips hovering above tan skin. “Eren”, he breathed, his voice low but right next to Eren’s ear. “Don’t. Let me hear you, please.”

“But it’s so embarrassing”, Eren whined. Going all the way with Levi was one thing, but these little things were making him feel so incredibly self-conscious.

“It’s not embarrassing, it’s only natural”, Levi objected before beginning to mouth at his boyfriend’s neck, making him mewl quietly. His heart stuttered at the sound, his kisses wandering along the tan throat up to a spot below his ear which he knew could make Eren come when treated with too much care.

Eren felt warmth blossom in his whole body at Levi’s actions, and he didn’t even realize as he had moaned loudly and began to rut against the raven again.

Only when Levi leaned his slightly sweaty forehead against his own Eren noticed he was far too concerned about himself for this being a present for Levi. He slowly opened his eyes that he didn’t even realized closing and looked right into Levi’s grey ones, which appeared darker now that his pupils were dilated. “Aren’t you …tired of holding me up this long?”, he mumbled.

“I wouldn’t get tired if I held you up like this the whole day, you’re just too gorgeous”, he purred in response, watching with satisfaction as a vibrant red coated Eren’s entire face and parts of his upper body. As he didn’t reply anything in his embarrassment, Levi continued, lifting Eren’s whole body up – who had squeaked adorably at that - and stepping away from the door to the bed, setting him down gently. “But let’s take one step further, shall we?”

Eren bit his lip as another wave of nervousness savaged him, but he nodded nonetheless. He was _so_ going to do this. As he looked up at Levi once again, determination almost absorbed the worried part in his eyes. Levi smiled at his expression and gestured Eren to sit in the middle of the bed, crawling to and hovering over him after he did that. Eren spread his legs so Levi could sit in between, and the raven sadistically used that opportunity to press their clothed erections together once again. Both of them were rock-hard, almost painfully so, and searched for friction as they grinded against each other, cussing and moaning out loud.

As he couldn’t bear the hotness in the room any longer, Levi quickly discarded his t-shirt and Eren’s top with it, shortly followed by the skirt that Eren managed to take off by tugging it over his head. When Levi thrusted his hips forwards particularly hard, Eren decided he wanted _more_.

“L-Levi, please make _nngh_ love to me!”

Said person let out a quiet laugh, almost too breathy to be considered as such. “At first so worried and now eager, huh? But don’t worry about, I got you.” Levi pecked him on the forehead and went to fetch the bottle of lube while Eren took off his panties, kicking them somewhere beside the bed. To relieve some of the pain, he began to stroke his cock using his pre-come as lube and moaned at the friction. It felt _incredible_.

His own hand was soon replaced by Levi’s one slowly stroking up and down his cock, occasionally thumbing over the slit, and Eren’s body went rigid at that. “ _Nnggh_ no, Levi wait _a-ahh_!”

Worries, Levi immediately froze. “Is everything okay? Did I move too fast? We can stop if you want! I didn-“

Despite panting and nearing the edge, Eren laughed breathlessly. “N-no, um, ‘s fine.” After another moment, he blushed furiously while mumbling “Ijuswanndecmwishyounm.”

Levi furrowed his brows, one of them raised, but Eren didn’t look at them, if anything, he was avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze. “Huh?”

“I…I just want to … cmwisyounme.”

Levi smiled lopsided at Eren’s shyness, finding it endearing. Especially when he was blushing in such a vibrant red like right now. “Eren, I promise I won’t laugh. Don’t be embarrassed.”

The brunet glanced at him for a split second before burying his upper face in his hands and groaning. “I-I wanna come with you in me…”

“Oh”, he said, amazed. “Well, that can be arranged. Do you want to prepare yourself or should I do it?”

“Y-you”, Eren spluttered, suddenly being grateful for the idea with the thigh highs since they didn’t leave him with the feeling he was completely bare while Levi still wore his pants. He peeped out behind his hands. The raven had already unzipped his pants, his bulge clearly visible through the thin black fabric of his boxer briefs. While he was preoccupied with warming the lube up on his fingers, Eren quietly asked. “Shouldn’t-…shouldn’t I um, do something for you? Ehm, I mean, it’s kinda a present from me for you, but I’m not doing that great of a job, am I?”

Levi looked up. “But you’re doing something for me”, he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Eren squinted his eyebrows and tilting his head in confusion, wondering if he had overlooked something in his aroused state. “I am?”

He nodded. “But of course. You’re here, aren’t you? You’re being my adorable boyfriend that I wouldn’t wish to be anywhere except here with me.”

Eren felt his heart beating faster as he heard Levi’s confession, but couldn’t really reply since he was for one thing too embarrassed and for another thing kind of distracted since Levi had began to stroke him again while speaking, not only his cock but his thighs too although the fingers there weren’t slicked with lube. So he just settled on reluctantly rocking against him, gasping quietly. “Please, Levi, I-I won’t ever be more ready…”

Levi chuckled and leaned down to capture Eren’s lips with his own, preoccupying the brunet’s mind with other tasks as he let his slicked up fingers wander down to Eren’s hole, teasingly circling it. Eren gasped at that, and Levi used the opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue, meeting Eren’s halfway. It was sloppy and hot and wet, and made both craving for more, so Levi decided to finally press one of his fingers inside, making Eren moan into his mouth. He waited a bit, but Eren started to rut his hips down as soon as Levi stilled his movements. So he added another, and as Eren didn’t show any sign of pain or discomfort, a third one. By the time four fingers were penetrating the brunet’s hole, Levi had already pulled back so Eren could fill his lungs with air while panting, and was marking his neck and throat and chest. He watched with satisfaction as the marks darkened against flushed skin; every time Eren was extremely aroused, the skin on his whole upper body would redden. 

The beautiful sight in front of him was so distracting he hadn’t even notice how hard he was, and how it was starting to get painful. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and quickly stripped down until he was stark naked. He knew it would be less painful for Eren if he would slide in from behind, but he was also aware that Eren hadn’t the confidence to show his boyfriend his pretty little bottom like that. At least not at the first time. 

Willing to do something for Levi even if it made look like his cheeks were on fire, Eren whipped the lube out of Levi’s hands in his eagerness and poured it in his palm, warming it up first before reaching forwards and beginning to stroke Levi’s cock to moisten it. The raven’s jaw went slack and his eyes shut at the action, groaning out cusses and Eren’s name. “Fuck, Eren if you keep - _ah, shit!_ \- if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum _haah-ngh_ …”

“Alright”, Eren rasped and reluctantly let go, sinking back down and holding himself up on his elbows. Although he looked away with a blush, he spread his still clothed legs a bit more apart, giving Levi space. Eren really tried not to imagine how he looked like right now.

His heart was beating fast as he felt Levi position himself at his entrance, and he squinted his eyes shut, unconsciously tensing his fists as he was gripping the sheets, waiting for any pain to come. Only when Levi’s fingers roamed over his own, he realized his death grip on the fabric and tried to relax, intertwining his digits with Levi’s. Eren looked up shyly, and was met with the sight of his boyfriend smiling at him with a loving and encouraging expression.

“I love you, Eren.”

Said person smiled sheepishly. “Love you, too.”

Levi’s gaze was trained on Eren’s eyes as he oh-so slowly moved his hips forward, waiting patiently even when Eren was only twitching, but to both of their surprise, he didn’t feel any pain, only fullness and the stretch of his own insides, but no pain. 

Not even noticing his eyes slipping shut, he slowly opened them again and tried to focus, blinking one or two times. Levi was hovering over him, sweat gathering on his temples and muscular chest, a pink hue staining his cheeks, his bangs hanging in his clouded eyes. Simply being said, he looked _beautiful_.

As Levi bottomed out, Eren had never felt so intimate and trusting with anyone else before. Eren shakily reached upwards for Levi, who accommodated him with leaning down and gently pressing his lips onto Eren’s, his love, his boyfriend, his lover. His Eren.

The kiss was long and sweet, almost as much as Eren himself, and Levi felt him relaxing around him. Only when Eren began to wiggle his hips he realized he was waiting for a pain that wouldn’t come with his gentleness, and he started to slowly pull out and thrust in again, making Eren gasp in his mouth. Still, the brunet was utterly relieved that it didn’t hurt at all since his boyfriend was so considerate of him. In a silent thanks, he squeezed Levi’s hand where their fingers were intertwined.

Slowly, Levi began picking up speed since they were both already aroused for this long. After a particularly hard thrust, tears of pleasure were gathering in Eren’s eyes and he moaned loudly, not even embarrassed in his aroused state. His head seemed light, his whole body was tingling and felt hot, so hot, and the feeling only increased when Levi kept that rhythm.

“ _L-Levi_ , God yes, Levi, I-I love you!”, Eren mewled, starting to chant Levi’s name, only making him thrust deeper, at which in turn the brunet’s orgasm started to build. 

“Eren, my Eren” Levi breathed, taking in the way his boyfriend was trashing around and clenching around him. He loved the way he had crossed his legs behind his waist once again, the fabric of the thigh highs scratching wonderfully against his pale skin. They had slid down a bit in the meantime, but it didn’t made him look any less than perfect. The sight of his boyfriend was pushing him towards the edge, and with the hand that wasn’t holding Eren’s he shakily reached out to Eren’s member, stroking him in sync to his own thrusts. Eren’s back arched at that, pressing himself closer to Levi and the back of his head into the mattress, moaning openly as the sensations of his hole being penetrated and his cock being stroked. “Ahh, **Levi** nngh too…together?”

Eren hummed long and needily, even louder when the raven’s movements became more and more erratic. Only two or three thrusts later, Eren cried out and arched into the touch, his eyes slightly rolling back as he came, clenching around his boyfriend and feeling as if his blood was boiling and freezing at the same time. White strands were painting his stomach at the same time as Levi’s body went rigid and his jaw slackened in a silent cry, pleasure overwhelming his senses.

His arms were trembling, but he somehow managed to not fall on the exhausted male beneath him. They both tried to catch their breath, looking at each other in the haze of their afterglow. 

Levi leaned down and kissed his lover softly. “That was…”

“Wonderful.” Eren supplemented, smiling contently, despite the fact that his cheeks were burning.

The raven smiled at him, pecked him on the lips again and then pulled out, turning around to fetch a washcloth from the bathroom, but Eren grabbed his arm and dragged him back into their bed. “Please don’t, we can bath later on, okay?”

Levi looked at his boyfriend with a pleading expression, but sighed in the end and crawled under the sheets were Eren already situated himself. Still smiling, he lay an arm around his beautiful boyfriend.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
